Nickelodeon Rebellion Remastered
by Blackwolf249
Summary: When Cyma Zarganmi tries to sever all of Nickelodeon's ties with it's glory years, the early Nicktoons rise up against her and retaliate. A remake of one of Parent12D's earlier works. Rated T for violence.


**Hey guys. Blackwolf249 here with another remake of one of Parent12D's earlier works, _Nickelodeon Rebellion_.**

 **Like with _Totally Spies with Andrew and Chaosky_ , these works suffer from incredibly nonsensical narration and amaturish dialogue. However, there is some potential hidden in his works. I'm just here to bring it out.**

 **There will be some differences.** **The biggist one will be that I'm using the previous president, Cyma Zarghami to help keep this story up to date. Also, out of all the previous Viacom employees, none of them received more flak in recent years, following Viacom's still unfinished restructuring than Cyma Zarghami. In short, this is to also satisfy those who accused her of running Nickelodeon to the ground.**

 **Without further ado, sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer: All of the characters featured are owned by Nickelodeon, and by extension, Viacom.**

* * *

At the Nickelodeon Animation Studio, Cyma Zarghami, the president of Nickelodeon, stood up from her chair. She was accompanied by Zeus Cervas, Casey Alexander, Vincent Walker, Kevin Sullivan, Jack Thomas, Sarah Frost, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Sanjay, Craig, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Sheen Estevez (From _Planet Sheen_ ), the current Timmy Turner, along with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, and Chloe; Kid Danger, Captain Man, Spingebill, and Fattrick. Zarganmi was about to wipe out all the old cartoons except for classics such as Spongebob and _Fairly OddParents_ for good, continue going in their downward direction, and stop airing reruns altogether.

"Are all of you ready for these outdated Nicktoons to be wiped out completely?" asked Cyma.

"YEAH!" The writers chanted.

The president pulled out a flamethrower and started torching all the tapes of the old Nicktoons from the past, except for SpongeBob and _Fairly OddParents_ , although the earlier seasons were wiped out too. After using the flamethrower on the tapes of _Doug_ and _The Mighty B_ , Cyma smirked arrogantly, unaware of what's to come afterwards.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" All the minions cheered.

Needless to say, longtime fans of Nickelodeon's glory years were going to be disappointed.

* * *

 ** _Three days later..._**

Cyma and her cohorts were just chilling in her office.

"Mission accomplished," said Zarghami. "Now we can finally start a new era of Nickt-"

She was cut short when she then noticed someone enter the room. It was Ren Hoek… and he looked extremely angry.

"Oh no..." said Cyma. Her cohorts screamed in terror at the sight of Ren.

"Did it ever occur to you stupid, stinking, sick, filthy swines that we came from those cartoons you just incinerated? Hmmm?" he asked.

Coming from behind Ren was his best friend Stimpy, and he looked just as angry as Ren, which was extremely RARE, since Stimpy was normally happy and cheerful.

"Or maybe it might have slipped your messed-up heads that most fans would rather watch _our_ cartoons over what you're airing now?" asked Stimpy.

"Uhhhh, look here's a note for you…" said Zeus.

"Oh crud…" said Sarah at the sight of the angry Nicktoon characters from the past.

Vincent swallowed hard.

Aside from Ren and Stimpy, all the other characters that were there included Doug from Nickelodeon's _Doug_ , Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Kim, Dil, and Susie from _Rugrats_ (This is them during the events of _All Grown Up_ , btw*); Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, and Filburt from _Rocko's Modern Life_ ; Arnold from _Hey Arnold_ , Norbert and Dagget from _The Angry Beavers_ , CatDog, Winslow, and the Greasers from _CatDog_ ; the original Spongebob and original Patrick, all the main characters from _AAAHHHH! Real Monsters_ , the Thornberries, Rocket Power's and As Told By Ginger's protagonists, the original Timmy Turner with Cosmo and Wanda from the original _Fairly Oddparents_ , Zim and GIR from _Invader Zim_ , Rudy Tabootie, Penny Sanchez, and Snap from _Chalkzone_ ; Jimmy Neutron, Carl Weezer, Cindy Vortex, Libby Fulfax, and the original Sheen Estevez from _The Adventures of_ _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ , Jenny 'XJ9' Wakemen from _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , Danny Phantom, alongside him were Tucker Foley, Danielle 'Dani' Phantom, and Sam Manson (just to clarify, this is her as 'Sam Tasma'*); the Gaang from _Avatar_ : _The Last Airbender_ (Aang, Katara, Suki, Toph Bei Fong, Sokka, and Zuko) , Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle from _Catscratch_ ; Manny Rivera from _El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera_ , and even Bessie Higgenbottom and Happy from _The Mighty B!_ were present and accounted for… as well as indescribably angry.*

Cyma and her minions were obviously scared by the angry mob, but once the president saw Bessie, she then spoke up.

"Bessie Higgenbottom? Happy? What are you two doing with those guys? Your show wasn't that great!"

"That might be true," Bessie said in her lisp accent. "But at least my show was decent, compared to the constant disasters you guys are currently airing."

"Yeah!" shouted Spongebob. "I'm the one everyone likes, not you, you imposter!"

"What are you saying?" asked Spingebill. "I like having my friends be abused, and being a complete idiot!"

"YOU SPOILED, OBLIVIOUS, INCONSIDERATE, BRAIN-DEAD **CREEPAZOID!** " screamed Spongebob. "I am going to put you in your place!"

"You tell em', Spongebob!" said Patrick, backing him up.

"You foolish, human worm-mutts may not be the ones who cancelled my show, but I will assist the sponge in putting you fools in your place, regardless!" Zim said angrily.

"YAY! LET'S MAKE ZARGANMI AND SULLIVAN LISTEN TO THE DOOM SONG NONSTOP FOR 18 HOURS!" GIR shouted in an excited manner.

"We are going to teach you eediots some manners," Ren announced.

"You tell them, Ren!" said Stimpy.

The angry mob then approached the president, writers, and the 'Craptoons'.

"Let's be gentle," Fanboy and Chum Chum begged.

"Yeah, and besides, we're better than you hand-me-downs," SwaySway retorted.

"Wrong answer, pal," Rocko firmly replied to SwaySway.

"Well, instead of pounding CatDog, we're gonna pound a bunch of greedy pigs and oblivious dumbbells," Cliff commented.

"Yeah, let's show them how _we_ play dirty," said Shriek.

"Duh, yeah," said Lube.

"I agree," Cat said. "Let's get them, Dog."

"You said it, Cat," replied Dog, growling at Cyma.

Happy started barking viciously.

"You're right Happy," said Bessie. "Let's get them!"

"Oh crap," said Guy.

"I don't think it's a good time to say a prayer," said Fattrick.

"This isn't going to end well," said Vincent.

 **"NICKTOONS OF THE PAST, ATTACK!"** Ren declared as they charged towards Zarghami, the writers, and their botched replacements.

 **"I REGRET NOTHING!"** shouted Spingebill.

After that, all hell broke loose!

The original Spongebob and Patrick were beating up their crappier copies, while all the other characters lay a beat down on Zarganmi, the writers, and the other 'Craptoons'. From smacking, pounding, magical bolts being launched, the use of various forms of science and technology, to laser shots, spectral blasts, fireballs, ice beams, scratching, body slamming, bullets being fired, the "Doom Song" being blasted out from GIR's speakers, and even Stimpy rubbing boogers on Jack Thomas and Casey Alexander, it was poetic justice, pure and simple.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

The fight had gone very well.

Spongebob and Patrick defeated Spingebill and Fattrick; despite being far more aggressive than their original counterparts, Spingebill and Fattrick's lack of intelligence and common sense were their ultimate downfall.*

Sheen, with Jimmy's help, took down his weaker counterpart. Much like Spingebill and Fattrick, they took advantage of Sheen's counterpart's stupidity quite easily.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, despite being outnumbered six-to-three, were able to take down their counterparts with help from Jimmy, Danny, Sam, and Jenny.

SwaySway and Buhdeuce proved to be no match for the combined might of Rudy's Magic Chalk, Rocko's lightning fast kicks, and the Greaser's brute strength.

Henry, Captain Man, Fanboy, and Chum Chum were completely overwhelmed by the Gaang's various forms of bending, and Dani's cryokinesis.*

Sanjay and Craig were riddled with teeth marks, courtesy of Dagget, and Waffle.

The remaining Nicktoons characters focused their attention on the writers and Zarghami themselves.

The 'Craptoons', who sported various injuries such as bite and claw marks, bumps and bruises, and broken limbs, were now standing behind a gigantic vat of Dip.

"Any last words?" asked Chuckie.

"Do you think _our_ fans will forgive you for terminating us?" asked Fanboy.

"You know, after all the things you morons did... I THINK THEY JUST MIGHT!" Ren declared, as he slapped Fanboy and Chum Chum and then kicked them off the ledge, causing them to fall...

 **SPLASH-ZZZZZT!**

...right into the Dip.

Fanboy and Chum Chum feel like they fell into a volcano full of superheated magma.

"IT BURNS! screamed Fanboy. **"IT BUUUURRRRNNNNNNNS!"**

Within seconds, the screaming ceased.

All that was left of Fanboy and Chum Chum were a pair of skeletons, with pieces of muscle hanging off the bones.

The remaining 'Craptoons' squealed like dying pigs at the sight of Fanboy and Chum Chum's corpses.

"You're next," said Zuko, pointing to Spingebill and Fattrick, before forcing them into the Dip below.

"THE PAIN! wailed Spingebill.

 **"MAKE IT STOP!"** cried Fattrick.

Soon, they were in the same condition as Fanboy and Chum Chum. They repeated the process for Timmy Tinybrain, Cos-Moron, Wan-D-bag, Sparky, Chloe, Sanjay, Craig, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Sheen Egghead, Captain Man, and Kid Danger.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER** **...**

The writers have mostly recovered from their injuries and now were joined by Stephen Hillenburg. Now sitting in Cyma's chair was fellow Viacom Employee, Sarah Levy.

While the 'Craptoons' were being executed, Cyma took the coward's way out, and snuck out of the execution chamber, never to return. This allowed Sarah to take over as CEO of Nickelodeon.

Meanwhile, after disposing of the tapes of _Fanboy and Chum Chum_ and _Planet Sheen_ , they scrambled the broadcasting schedule to make sure the 'Craptoons' are seldom broadcast. As the Nicktoons and Stephen looked at the new president with skeptical looks, all they could do now is hope that Sarah would actually treat her good employees fairly, unlike her greedy and cowardly predecessor, and be the one to finally steer Nickelodeon back in the right direction...

 **The End... for now.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **-Sorry If I had the story end on a cliffhanger, but this pretty much sums up my feelings towards Nickelodeon and Viacom. I don't have very high hopes towards either given how bad the network has become in recent years. Thanks a lot, Cyma.**

 **Now for the other differences:**

 **-First, I'm going to get this out of the way...**

 **THE WRITERS OF THOSE BADLY DONE EPISODES WERE NOT ON DRUGS WHEN THEY MADE THEM! ...Sorry. What I'm saying is that they consciously made those 'Craptoon' episodes in order to make a quick buck.**

 **-Next, I added Sparky, Chloe, Captain Man and Kid Danger to again, keep this story up to date.**

 **-Also, I added more protagonists, such as,** **Kim, Dil, Penny, Snap, Cindy, Libby, and Dani, to make it feel more complete. I used the versions of the Rugrats from _All Grown Up_ , so they would have a better fighting chance. The reason I chose to use Sam as she is in the fanfic, _Facing the Future_ by ****Aaron12 was because I actually liked the idea of Sam gaining ghost powers. And yes, I thought, "If Danny could obtain cryokinesis, why couldn't Dani do the same?"**

 **-One thing I noticed with Spongebob and Patrick in the episodes that they were portrayed at their absolute worst was that not only were they incredibly stupid and oblivious to what was going on around them, but they were also much more aggressive than their normal counterparts. I thought I'd make a reference to this here.**

 **-Next, I thought that putting the writers, and 'Craptoons' in jail was really stupid and lazy, I swapped it out for the 'Craptoons' being dissolved in a vat of "Dip"; a substance in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ that was specifically made to kill fictional characters. I took this scene from a fanfic called _Deadpool Kills Teen Titans Go_.**

 **-Oh, and by the way, the original Cosmo and Wanda adopted Poof.**

 **-Finally, since Viacom would likely just switch around their broadcasting schedule so that _Sanjay and Craig_ and _Breadwinners_ would be on TV less often ****instead of discontinuing broadcasts of** **the two shows altogether, since that could cut into profits, I had them do just that.**

 **Basically, this is a more realistic take on** **the original _Nickelodeon Rebellion_ , based on what I've seen with large companies like Viacom, which owns Nickelodeon.**

 **So that's about it. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**

 **Leave a review. Any positive feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
